I love you five more times than ever before
by OnlyVermin
Summary: Ophelia moves, to London to work as a nanny, leaving her boyfriend behind. But what happens, when She meets Craig? Will she go back to her old life, or will have a battle with the darkness? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

_**I love you **_

_**One a two a three should we do.**_

_**I love you four**_

_**that's more than I can afford. **_

Ophelia sighed, and placed the newspaper back on the table. She ran her fingers through her hair, and walked to the mirror. Her chestunt brown hair, was messier than usual, and her eyeliner was smudged across her cheek. In this state she will never, going to find a job. Recently Ophelia, was thinking about getting a job. She wanted, a fresh new start so badly that she could even give up, her love of her life, Josh. Ophelia and Josh were togheter since, kindergarten. They were so attached to each other, through good times and bad, but now it's time for a change. Either if Josh likes it or not.

Ophelia walked back to the living room, and picked up her phone and a piece of tissue which had a number on it. She dialled it carefully, and slowly and then pressed the "CALL" button. Beep Beep Beep Beep. No answer. She almost pressed the red button, but a voice interrupted her.

"Hello, Tvens Residence, how can I help you?"

"Umm.. I was calling about the nanny job. I would like to apply for it."

She could hear, werid buzzing only. Then she heard the voice again.

"Im sorry, can I phone you back.. Im just busy and.."

"Yes okay."

"Bye"

Ophelia looked at the clock. Half past seven. She had to hurry not to miss her Date with Josh. She grabbed, her red coat. and ran outside. She retrieved her ipod from her pocket, and placed her earphones, in her ear while turning the volume up with the other hand. _I love you one a two a three should we do, I love you four _and then, the music stopped. Opehlia, started at her ipod for a while, and then realised her battery was **dead. **

The streets, were crowded with people. And even tho, there was more people than usual, it was quieter than the usual. Moments passed, and she was entering McDonald's. It was crowded too, She searched for Josh, and automatically found him. He was sitting in the corner, eating fries, and texting on hes phone. Ophelia quickly flashed a smile, and walked to the small table.

"Hey!" Josh's heat shot upwards.

"Hello, I needed to talk to you about something, im not sure about it, but-"

"Talk later Lia, Eat now. You are getting smaller and smaller. Here I ordered you a spicy bean burger."

"Thanks, that's nice."

Ophelia wrapped her fingers around the burger, and then took a one big bite. She bun was so soft, that it slowly melted in her mouth. Soon all the burger was gone.

"So Liaa, what did you want to talk about?"

Ophelia sighed.

"I was just, looking for a job and I think I found it."

"THAT'S AMAZING! What is it?"

"Babysitting, but theres one problem."

"Oh come on, you aren't scared of babies are you?"

Ophelia laughed.

"No of course, notIt's just that the job isn't here. Here in California."

Even thought, Ophelia was staring at ther feet she could feel Josh's jaw drop. She felt a burp, coming up but this wasn't the time for It. She placed, her hand against her mouth and listened to Josh.

"You are going to come back, back from work at the eveing and we will have good time"

"Josh.. On the advert it says, I will have to live with them. I'll have to drive the kids to school, in the morning and I just won't be able, to come home at evenings."

"Its OKAY, Listen I gotta go."

"No Josh, im sure we can talk this out.. We might find a flat and then live in it togheter."

"No."

Ophelia watched Josh, walk out of the door. She quickly rose, and ran after him but when she was outside, he was gone. Ophelia zipped her red coat close, and walked home as fast as she could. She didn't want to mess this up, but she did. Tears rolled down her pale cheek Then her phone buzzed.

"Hello?"

"It's Mark Tven, you were phoning me earlier."

"Oh hello, I was phoning earlier about the nanny job, is it still in offer?"

"YES OFCOURSE! We have interwived loads of nanny's but none, of them were okay so we decided to stick to the one that is going to ohone us next!"

"And when do I need to start, working?"

"Tommorow please."

"Okay."

"I'll text you the adress. It's in London."

"Oh my god, that's in a different, state but okay I'll order a plane ticket, for tonight"

"We can send, our jet to you."

"YOU HAVE A JET? I mean .. that would be awesome.."

"Yes, wait for it in the airport. Me and My wife will be there."

"OKay… Just one last question?"

"mhmmm?"

"How much kids do you have?"

"four."

"Okay, thank you goodnight."

And then Mark Tven hang up, he had a lot of stuff to do, He had to get the jet ready, and Ophelia needed to pack.

Ophelia stuffer he rphone in her pocket, and walked home. It was 10 oclock now, but it was still light right now. Ophelia was fine, she was happy. This is what she needed. She had aches in her chest, and suddenly behind her house door Everything became blury, as she ran upstairs to her room. Soobing.

_Thanks for reading : )_

_If you are nice enough, leave a review and tell me what should I improve on in the story. __J))_

_Any questions welcomed. J_

_Love, Marta x_


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN NIGHTWORLD.**

**You had a bad day (8)**

**Any questions - welcomed.**

**But please, if you ask one, and you arent registered at fanfic, then please leave your email so I can reply to them. :}**

**P.S CRAIG ISNT ONE OF THE KIDS. :}**

Ophelia dragged her suitcase, alone the long hallway's in the Airport. It was deserted. There were only few people, sitting on the benches and waiting for planes. Ophelia sat on a small metal bench, and looked at the white watch, that shes got for last Christmas from Her Grandmother. Her grandmother, always said the clock was special but she never told her why. She said, she would soon figure out, and then before she could give Ophelia any clues she died, of Cancer they said, but Ophelia bever belived in that. She knew there was a darker secret behind that, but she couldn't figure out what it was thought.

As Ophelia, reached for her phone someone touched her shoulder, and she instantly jumped in. There were two shadows leaning over her, but she was too afraid to turn around to see their faces.

"Ophelia Smith?"

Then she instantly turned around, and was relived that the two shadows leaning over her were acttualy people, not demons, not supernatural things, not like they exist anyway she thought.

"Yeah that would be, me. And you are my new Bosse's?"

"Yes im Vanessa Tven and that it Mark, im sure we speaked over the phone."

"Yes indeed, we did."

Ophelia flashed a quick smile, and then looked in Vanessa's eyes. They were the colour of gold, she had never seen anyone have the colour of eyes that she had. And Marks eyes were utterly green, just like both of them wore contacts, but she wouldn't ask.

Mark And Vanessa, leaded Ophelia to their Jet. While they were walking to the Jet Ophelia, analysed Mark's And Vanessa's appearances properly. Vanessa, was long with olive coloured skin, and gold coloured hair up to her shoulder's. She was wearing high heels, with a cream coloured suite. However, Mark was tall and very pale. He's hair, was black very short and spiked, into place. He worse a black suit. They both looked like royalities. She noticed they both had very beautiful ring's on them. She couldn't make out what the symbol on it was, but she assumed it was a flower.

"Here we are! Jerry will takeyou to your seat." announced Vanessa.

Ophelia walked forward to the Jet, and looked up to a man who looked like a bear. Jerry reminded, Ophelia of Tom and Jerry except this Jerry was nothing like the small Jerry on the television, she used to watch at 4pm every day.

"Welcome to Tven Jet, let me welcome you to your seat." He announced in a lowe pitched voice.

When Ophelia stepped inside the Jet, she felt like she was a royalty. She had never been into a Jet Before, She used to go to other country's in planes, but she only went on economy class.

The Jet's seat's were covered in precious white leather, that Ophelia didn't even want to sit on it.

She watched Vanessa and Mark walk in, they were murrmuring something to Jerry but she couldn't hear it properly. All she could hear was : _treat her as one of us_.:

Ophelia quickly assumed, that they considered Ophelia as a poor brat, but Ophelia belived always that you don't judge people by their budget. She always told people : Talk about me: with me..: She felt proud, of the quote. The leather seats were so warm and comfy that she instantly fell asleep, in the Jet. She had a dream: **dream: Josh was sitting in the fog waiting for Ophelia to step out of the Jet. The thing that he was sitting on, seemed to be a rock covered in blood at first, then she could see the picture clearly. It was a lion. The king of all animals, had lost his battle to Josh. Josh reached, his arms out to grab Ophelia but she backed away, falling into a sea of daffolids. But they weren't bright as always, they were covered in blood too. **_**This isn't real this isn't real **_**Ophelia repeated in her, head. Then she gave a big jerk, and her dream was long gone. **

Ophelia opened her eyelids, and felt like they weighed one tonne. Mark and Vanessa were gone, and there was noone she could talk to. Noone except Jerry. Ophelia took her ipod out of her bag, and started playing tap tap revenge (guitar hero, apple app version). She always could beat everyones score, but not now. Her fingers were shaking, and she couldn't hit even one of the note's. She switched the ipod off, and waved her hand to Jerry. He didn't seem to notice it at first but then she coughed and he turned at Ophelias way.

Ophelia didn't like looking him in the eyes, He looked so hungry and every time their glances met, chills broke through Ophelias fragile bones.

"Umm.. When are we going to land?" Asked Ophelia.

Her voice seemed pretty normal to Jerry, but anyone who knew Ophelia for a long time could tell that she was afraid, and didn't even have the guts to breathe anymore.

"Soon, infact were already landing." And then he returned back to his seat.

After half an hour, they got off the Jet. When Ophelia walked out of it, she felt like kissing the ground. She did fly in planes before, but this was the first time she was afraid. Ofcourse, any seventeen year old would be scared to fly in a jet with strangers.

Outside the Airport there was a Limousine waiting for them. This was the first time ever Ophelia acttualy in a Limousine. She didn't see anything cool in them. They were just a long car to her. It didn't take long till they made it to Tvens house, Tvens Mansion infact.

The house, was very big and white coloured. London house looked so different than California houses. A small yellow brick path leaded Ophelia to the big black door. Vanessa opened the door gently without a slightest sight of noise.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" A little girl about four, ran up to Vanessa.

Ophelia was out of her body now, The little girl beated the sense outo f her completely.

"Kids, this is your new Nanny, Ophelia."

3 other boys about the age of eleven stepped, out of the shadows. They were really alike, but each of them had different eyes. They had freckles over their little faces, and had ash coloured hair falling over their, bright eyes. Their cheeks were, bright pink just like doll's.

"Alex, Luke, Rory and Ely. Say Hello to your new nanny."

"Is she one of us?" They said in the same, time just like they could read each others mind.

Ophelia chuckled. Again they considered, her as different. Of course, Ophelia thought, They are like royalities and im just a girl who, isn't. But without money we would all be the same. Ophelia wanted to scream at them, but she couldn't. She didn't want to lose her Job on the first day.

Mark guided Ophelia into the living room. The walls were white with black Victorian flowers, The sofa's were in white leather. Throught the big glass door, you could see a big swimming pool. Just like in a castle.

"I guess youre tired? I'll guide you to your apartment. Then you can pack all your bags" Mark said.

Ophelia nodded and followed Mark, through the hallway's. Then they entered a red door.

Ophelia's aparement, was bigger than her house. She had a living room, bathroom, and her own bedroom. There was a door in her bedroom that leaded to the kitchen/dining room. When Mark left the room Ophelia dropped her bag's and sat on the bed. Before she could be worried about packing her bags, she Was sound asleep in the comfy bed.

**Thank you for reading.**

**I don't really feel like finish off my DESTRUCTION, story so I decided to ask you guys if I should finish it, or just continue with this one?**

_**Love Marta.**_

_**x**_


End file.
